


Punishments

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom General Hux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, For no reason, M/M, This is NSFW, Top Kylo Ren, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren gets his saber taken away as punishment for lashing out during a mission briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments

Kylo Ren was on his way to a mission briefing as commanded by none other than General Hux himself, who said it was mandatory. What was he supposed to do? Despite his rebellious appearance and attitude, he generally follows the rules, even if he doesn’t want to. 

He thinks of the time he needed to move to a wing where they gave him no structure, because he visited one once to see how he’d do out from under “the dictator”, a request from Snoke. It was disastrous, and that wing suffered more damage from Kylo than anything else ever has. As much as he hates to admit it, the careful schedule that he has been given is beneficial to him, and very important for his development as a Sith apprentice. Snoke knows this too, and he also knows Hux needs the Knight just as much, even if he would never admit it. He knows that without the kid, he’d be cooped up working every moment of every day. They have a specific dynamic and as odd as it is, it works for them. It has to, otherwise they’d both be in bad spots, Ren decides. He also decides he’s dreading the meeting maybe a little too much.

Their relationship had started to get weird when Kylo Ren was rescued from the exploding planet months ago. After the Knight healed, it was the first time Hux had ever lost his temper in front of Kylo, and it ended up with a nasty bruise on the Knight’s cheek and a huge bruise along the General’s neck. He got mad at the General, and then the General broke his calm composure, and threw a punch to the man, and in turn he used the force to grab hold of his neck. Who knew that could even leave a bruise? Certainly neither of them had known. Perhaps this would serve as a lesson, because it definitely struck a chord with Kylo, who had disappeared for a while, and avoided Hux as much as possible, and didn’t lash out at anything or anyone for a while. While he’s been recovering, he’s avoided injuring something again or worse than before. 

His footfalls echo heavily in the halls as he walks to the room meant to hold the mission briefing. He enters, dressed in his regular robes and his mask, and he stands easily in the back of the room. Hux begins his speech, sure to be long and boring, with the objective. They need to come up with a way to destroy the Rebel Base without them knowing it’s coming, so Luke and Rey have nowhere to go back to, and then destroy them too. Even without specific directions, he sees blue eyes flit to him, and it indicates he will be the one to kill both; likely these are orders from Supreme Leader Snoke. As if he needed to answer, he gives a small nod towards the General as he speaks. He is standing the way Hux may usually stand if he was just here, in the basic military position, with his hands behind his back, thumbs slightly interlocked. The speech drones on, and they talk about preparations, and how Kylo will have to wait to pick up on his training because he needs more time to heal, and a trooper in front of him chuckles and mutters, “It’s been two weeks, is that dick still trying to get it together because he got beat by a little girl?” And a few troopers around him chuckle as well. That’s when he snaps, picking the trooper up and slamming him against the wall with the Force, and he pulls out his lightsaber which, at this point, has everyone else cowering away. The tension is thick, and this is ridiculous. He holds the saber up to the troopers face, exposed due to his helmet falling off, and he looks petrified. “How about I give you a fatal wound and see how long it takes you to recover? If they could even save you, anyways.” He growls, mask making his voice metallic and all the more threatening, and he raises his saber to bring it down on the wall above the man who’s begging on the floor, and he makes a large ‘X’ before there’s a hand on his wrist, only delaying him when he tries to bring his arm forward again and the familiar body of General Hux pushes against his back, and he’s effectively stopped. His breathing is heavy, and Hux takes the saber and closes it, quietly reprimanding Kylo so as not to embarrass the kid and turn a force-user against himself in the moment. He takes the saber with him to the front, leaving Kylo Ren a breathless mess of anger and the entire room filled with thick tension, which is somehow different than just regular tension.

The briefing ends, and the Knight is still fuming, looking at the man who is so confident and calm, watching him grab the weapon and head out the door, to which he storms off after him, walking behind him unhappily. Walking behind him shows submission, that Hux is ahead of him, which isn’t true, but right now he doesn’t have his saber and he doesn’t get what Hux is doing when he goes into his office until he shuts the saber and locks it in a drawer in his desk.   
“What are you doing? I need that back,” Kylo protests. Hux shakes his head in amusement.  
“You really don’t need it, Ren. You’ll hurt yourself if you lash out like that, you know that?” He muses, and the force-user removes his helmet, setting it on the desk.   
“I do,” He protests, brows furrowed and eyes emotional, and the tension grows a little bit more, and he groans. The bruise on his cheek is barely visible anymore. “Hux, please just give it back.”  
“You can have it back when you calm down, it’s in your best interest,” Hux says, and Kylo moves and shoves Hux against his desk, and the shorter man adjusts to sit on it, keeping his legs apart for Kylo to get situated between them. This is not the first time the boy has done this, they had gone from enemies to kind of friends, but there’s a passion between them both that can’t be denied, even if it’s only ever shown through fighting and rough sex. 

The plump lips of the force-user push against the lips of the General, and both are pleasantly surprised to find the kiss filled with pure passion and no hate, though the kiss is far from gentle. Hux delivers a gentle bite to Ren’s lower lip, taking in the feeling of Kylo push closer for more, both of them parting their lips to fight for dominance this time, although Kylo will obviously win, and Hux will let him. He’s taking out his frustrations, and after a moment when they pull back for air, he runs his hands through the ginger hair, admiring the freckles across his face. His hands trail down his neck to slip off his great coat, then further down his back until he can grip the others ass in his hands, and he pulls their hips together. With a pleasured moan from Hux, they begin to get each other’s clothes off more frantically, Kylo taking the pale skin of Hux’s neck to suckle dark hickies along his neck, biting at the sensitive spots as well. Once Hux’s clothes are off, he helps the man with the complicated robes he wears, and then starts to gently trace down his chest, hazel eyes soaking in the body of his general as he does.   
“Where is it?” He asks, and the General has to wait a minute to get his mind wrapped around the question.   
“Second to the bottom on the left,” He answers, pale cheeks flushed red, and when Kylo moves from him to get the lube from said drawer, he sighs in relief that the boy isn’t hovering over him, just watching. When Kylo returns, he smirks gently at the site of the General’s flushed member at attention, slicking up a few fingers as the man watches. He leans him back over the desk for better access, hazel eyes roaming over his body as he presses one thin digit against the hole, slicking him up before slowly pushing into him, one knuckle at a time, and once he has his whole finger inside of Snoke’s most trusted General, he curls his finger against the man’s prostate without having to look, he already knows. After he gets a small keen of pleasure, he presses in his second finger, beginning to stretch him out slowly, making him wait for the pleasure and refusing to go near that one bundle of nerves inside of him. He leans in to nip the moaning man’s earlobe, and then quietly whispers in his ear.   
“Was this supposed to be punishment for me or yourself?”  
Hux is coming undone under the ministrations of the man, his breathing heavy and his cock aching with lack of touch, and not to mention that Ren is making this as drawn out as possible, especially with the way he is moving his hands, making sure to only provide minimum pleasure while stretching him, to make sure he feels it, to test the man’s patience. He’s not great at it himself, but to get back at Hux? He can wait. He wants to push Hux to his limits, make him wait, keep him from orgasm as long as he can.  
“Kylo, please,” He whines, and the Knight smirks softly before nodding, adding the third finger to stretch him out a little bit more, waiting for the muscles around him to relax, and then he finally pulls back, and revels in the way General is begging for him, flushed and needy and so willing.  
“Kylo, I need you, /now/,” Hux demands, voice breathless. It was a mistake, because Kylo had already slicked his cock and had the head pressed against Hux’s hole, and promptly moves away from him, and he watches him carefully, hands holding his thighs at his own sides.   
“Eager, are we? Come on, I thought you were more patient than this,” Kylo coos, and Hux whines, begging garbled in shyness and the fact that he’s so turned on that he can hardly form thoughts. “This is your punishment, General,” Kylo says, to which Hux rolls his eyes and groans.  
“Fuck, Ren, I need you, don’t make me,” He whines, but Kylo smirks instead, and gently squeezes the other’s pale thighs. “You have too, or I’ll hold you here and go get myself off while I leave you for the night, making sure you get just enough touch to keep you hard until morning before I’ll fuck you, say it,” He says, eyes mischievous, but filled with lust and a mix of something else. Hux squirms his hips, attempting to press back against the man, and he starts to tremble slightly. “Okay, okay,” He whimpers, and gently arches his back, taking a breath. “Please fuck me, Ren,” He begs, and when Kylo gently shakes his head, Hux whimpers before he moans out the last bit. “Lord Ren.”  
The knight smirks, now gently pressing into him, taking his time so he can feel every inch of his member. The man’s legs wrap around the Knight’s hips, and Kylo easily lifts him up to carefully push into the rest of the way, all the way to the hilt, moving to press his freckled back to the cool wall as he picks him up off the desk. He starts with shallow thrusts as first, never going completely inside of him, and slowly builds to go deeper inside of him. His thrusts go deeper and harder to a point that Kylo hits the man’s sweet spot every single time, bringing lewd moans and the sound of skin smacking on skin out of the pair.   
Each thrust builds the pair closer and closer to orgasm, until both are covered in a thin sheen of sweat and panting, building closer and closer until Hux comes between their bare chests and Kylo releases deep inside of him, murmuring something unintelligible into his ear, something most likely about how beautiful Hux looks like this, all ruffled and sweaty and satisfied, and Kylo feels just as satisfied as his partner. Once cleaned up, they both leave for the night back to Hux’s quarters, where they fall asleep peacefully after round two. Maybe this will turn into something more than just the occasional sex. Millie sleeps on Kylo’s back, while the boy has his head on Hux’s chest, and they spend the rest of the night like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine's day and decided to make it my first work here on AO3, so I hope you guys enjoy. It's also the first part of a 15-day writing challenge, so there's that too. The prompt was "Punishment". Creative title, I know.


End file.
